There are a number of known systems for producing hydrogen and oxygen gases from an electrolyte, which gases are used to supplement fuel supplied to a vehicle engine. The hydrogen and oxygen gases are generally formed in a generating unit by electrolysis of the electrolyte. The gases are then introduced into the air intake of the engine. By supplementing the fuel, mileage is improved and emissions reduced.
Although there are known numerous supplemental fuel systems using the principles of electrolysis, they have not been commercially successful because of cost, problems with sediment contaminating the anode and cathode plates, safety reasons and failure to produce significant results. Numerous attempts have been made to correct the various problems. For example, in Moshier U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,545 and Glynn U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,801 "pusher" gases are used to sweep the plates in the generating unit. Systems using pusher gases are relatively complicated. Also, attempts have been made to raise the plates above the bottom of the convertor unit so that as sediment builds up in the unit it will not contaminate the plates and reduce the efficiency of the unit. There have also been attempts at improving the efficiency of these hydrogen generation units by changes in various materials in the plates and by using various electrolyte compositions. Brown U.S Pat. No. 3,793,079 and Olivera U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,947 are examples of attempts to resolve the problems by changes in the composition of the electrolyte. However, none of these prior art teachings has resulted in an efficient, workable unit that produces increased fuel efficiency and reduced emissions. Especially in current times, reduction of emissions is not only important, but with increasing frequency, regulatory agencies are imposing standards which must be met by vehicle manufacturers and users. In addition, fuel efficiency standards are repeatedly being raised and are becoming more difficult to meet with cost effective techniques.
There is therefore a need for ways to improve the fuel efficiency and to reduce engine emissions of vehicles. There is a further need for producing improved fuel efficiencies and reduced emissions in a cost effective manner. Any such ways of improving fuel efficiency and reducing emissions should also be easy to use and maintain and meet all safety criteria.